


Famulus' Day Off: Clones Catastrophe

by mildlysinning (arka_r)



Series: Abrasax Family Splices: The Saga of Most Unfortunate Space Employees [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, Narcissism taken to the extremes, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/mildlysinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famulus returns from holiday to find not only one, or two, but <i>ten</i> Lord Titus in his bedchamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famulus' Day Off: Clones Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> more brain vomit. also this probably set before Family Feud.

Lord Titus’ retreat at Celeste, to simply put, was absolutely stunning. Famulus especially loved the beach with its jade sand glinting under the planet’s twin stars and fresh ocean breeze playing with her hair. The beach house she’d been using was modest, yes (to Entitled standard, anyway) but most importantly, it was peaceful.

 

There was no Lord Titus to babysit. No other spoiled Entitled around to give her headache. Just her, the servitants, and some pleasure droid.

 

Life was good.

 

To be honest, Famulus deserved this much-needed holiday. Thankfully, Lord Titus loved to spoil his subjects lavishly, especially those who served him best, like Famulus. He even let her use his pleasure planet to lie down and relax every now and then. Famulus didn’t know any other Entitled who would do this to a splice; the other Abrasax members certainly would never do it since it wouldn’t give them anything profitable. Splices were expendable, after all. Easy to create, easy to destroy.

 

Perhaps during times like this she would praise Lord Titus’ horrible business skills, she decided. She sipped her fruity drink and closed her eyes.

 

\--

 

Two Celestean weeks or roughly one Standard week later, Famulus felt more refreshed than she ever was in years. She was ready to go back to her duties. She was ready for whatever disaster Lord Titus would leave to her to clean up.

 

She was, however, not ready to find not only two, but _ten_ Lord Titus in his bedchamber. Naked. In a very, _very_ compromising position.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like”, one of Lord Titus, which Famulus presumed was the original, piped up.

 

Famulus took a deep, deep breath, and mentally counted to ten before speaking. “If you say so, My Lord.”

 

“Now you’re judging”, he said, frowning.

 

Of course she was. “Of course not, My Lord. What gives you the idea?” she smiled at him. The original Lord Titus snorted before letting out a loud moan as one of the clones—nope, nu-uh, she totally didn’t need to observe the gritty details of her employer’s sex life. With her own eyes. She definitely needed to blank that particular memory. Forever.

 

“Why wouldn’t you join us, Famulus?” one of the other clones purred.

 

“I’d hate to refuse, but I have other matters to attend to”, Famulus glared at the clone.

 

“Oh, we would love to attend to your ‘matters’”, another clone giggled. Honest to God _giggled_. That just sounded so wrong.

 

“Boys, leave her be”, the original Lord Titus chided. “You may leave, Famulus!”

 

Finally! Famulus gave a small bow before leaving the chamber, trying so hard not to flee as fast as she could. From inside, she could hear a chorus of moans.

 

Yep, she needed the blanking. Immediately.

 

\--

 

Famulus started her day by downing a vial of hangover cure before setting out. At work, she kept her ears open. Just as she expected, by morning, everyone in the household knew about the clones. Even the courtiers in Lord Titus’ alcazar.

 

Having sex with clones wasn’t uncommon and legally speaking, there wasn’t a law against it. Clones, like splices and droids, had less autonomy than human, even more so human royalties. However, there was some sort of unspoken taboo about doing it with your own clones. It was seen as… obscene. Those who were caught in the act would be subjected to sneers and gossips between the courtiers and royalties, even though everyone knew that everyone was doing it anyway.

 

So hypocrite, these people.

 

Since damage control was technically one of her job, she carefully spread more rumors to drown out the self-cest rumor. One said that it wasn’t Lord Titus’ clones after all, but Lord Balem’s; Lord Titus had missed his brother dearly since Lord Balem’s self-isolation after Lady Seraphi’s death. Another said that it was Lady Seraphi’s clones, since everyone knew how close Lord Titus was to her and that her death had affected him strongly. More versions said that it wasn’t clones at all, but splices or pleasure droids or even courtesans.

 

By the end of the day, there were so many rumors circulating around in the alcazar that everyone didn’t know which one to believe anymore.

 

Famulus still threw the clones into the burner anyway.

 

\--

 

 


End file.
